Si no me hubieras visto, todo sería distinto
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: Era Navidad, se supone que él no debería estar allí y mucho menos ella, pero haber entrado en aquel lúgubre lugar era la mejor decisión que había tenido; después de todo, si no lo hubiese hecho no la hubiera encontrado.  Especial de Navidad!  ;


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, los crearon los respectivos dueños de Digimon 1 y 2. Yo sólo los use para esta fic. Disfruten!**

Caía el primer copo de nieve… acostumbraba a nevar mucho en Odaiba; sin embargo parecía que esta Navidad sería todo lo contrario puesto que ya era Noche Buena y no había caído nieve en absoluto; bueno, hasta ese entonces. Aquél copo siguió acompañado de varios más que lograron en un par de minutos convertir aquella noche oscura en una noche blanca llenando todas las calles de nieve, las puertas, ventanas, casas, edificios y avenidas parecían pintadas de blanco y daban un tono más suave a aquella lúgubre calle por la que pasaba una muchacha en particular a esas horas de la noche.

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo desde la tarde, con cada paso que daba anochecía más y más pero no le tomo atención, sólo quería caminar, despejarse; sabía que él no se preguntaba siquiera en donde estaría ella ahora; él volvería a casa después del concierto, dentro de un par de horas, igual cuando llegaba a veces llegaba ebrio y por ende ni notaba que existía. Tenía tiempo de sobra para irse, simplemente no lo aguantaba más, su vida de princesa había cambiado para convertirse en ama de casa de un rockero; era eso exactamente en lo que se había convertido para Matt en los últimos meses de su relación. Aquellos ojos azules que antes reflejaban frialdad a todos menos a ella, pareciera que ahora sólo la miraran a ella con desdén, con desprecio, con desaliño.

Volteó a ver el sombrío lugar que se encontraba a su izquierda. El era la razón principal por la que había caminado hasta allí aquella noche. Recordó entonces estas fechas navideñas hace un año, recordaba su sonrisa mientras Matt la llevaba a esquiar al parque central, cuando había pospuesto el concierto sólo por ella, cuando le dedicaba tiempo para verla a los ojos y decirle que la amaba. Un año después y no queda rastro de aquel hombre que ella tanto quiso, ahora no había ni una llamada en su celular, no había nadie a su lado, un frío casi insoportable y un par de ojos llorosos que le daban la apariencia perfecta para entrar en aquel lugar. Entró cuidando no ensuciar de nieve el lugar por la acumulación de nieve que se había tornado de blanca a café pálido de lo sucio que se encontraba el asfalto; entró en aquel lugar oscuro, llegó directamente a la barra obviando las miradas de los hombres que habían en ese lugar, aquella castaña era el centro de atención, ¿Qué hombre no voltearía a ver a aquella joven de figura perfecta, con tacones altos, medias negras hasta la rodilla y mini falda entrar en aquel lugar de malamuerte? Por suerte Mimi estaba acostumbrada a ello, pareciera que todos los hombres del mundo quisieran estar con ella, y el que la tenía no la quería, ¡qué mundo tan irónico!. Pidió un whisky y espero que la reacción de aquella bebida fuese traerle recuerdos buenos de viejos tiempos y no malos de esa noche.

Después de quince minutos de haberse encontrado en aquel lugar se puso a pensar si era la mejor forma de volver a sonreír, hacía mucho que no lo hacía. No era de mucho meditar para saber que estar en ese lugar, a esa hora, y por aquel motivo, no era una decisión muy inteligente. Apartó el vaso de la barra y se colocó en posición de reposo, apoyando su cabeza en los brazos que se encontraban cruzados sobre la barra mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas pensando en que todo el tiempo los demás tenían la razón: el mundo no es color rosa como ella lo creía. Hubiese seguido lamentándose si no fuera por alguien quien le tocó ligeramente el hombro.

.-.

Puso su parabrisas y pestañeó dos veces para tratar de divisar bien el camino cubierto de blanco. ¿cómo algo tan bello podía volverse tan problemático? Si no llegaba a su destino en un par de minutos, seguro ya no podría conducir por la cantidad de nieve, aunque en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto quedarse a la mitad de la nada mientras nevaba, se sentía devastado. Ese día había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga, pero no podía remediarlo; no podía decirle que también la amaba porque no era cierto. Por más que le dijera que ella era de lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida, no podía consolar a aquella chica que no podía dejar de llorar aunque ella misma lo quisiera contener. La verdad dolía y mucho; mientras ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él, él la veía como su mejor amiga; después de todo, la conocía desde hace más de diez años y ahora él temía porque esa amistad se acabara. Estaba confundido y a la vez enojado. Cómo era posible que la única amiga que supuso no quería nada con él sino más que amistad; ahora se le declarare, meditaba cada vez más molesto aquel rubio.

Tk era un joven alto, de cabello rubio oro y ojos color azul cielo. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás y cada vez que conocía a alguien trataba de ser amable y sobretodo amigable. A diferencia de otros hombres, Tk sí escuchaba a los demás, daba buenos consejos, se preocupaba cuando alguien estaba triste y pensaba en todos antes que en sí al tomar una decisión. Era de fiar, era dulce, y siempre miraba a los ojos. Claro era típico de él ser así, y era típico de cada mujer que él conocía que se enamorara del ojiazul y de las cualidades que tenía. Tk parecía irreal, parecía el hombre perfecto, era casi utópico encontrar a alguien tan caballeroso como aquel rubio, era tan fácil enamorarse de él. Sin embargo aquel chico era completamente inconquistable; terminaba rechazando a cada mujer que se le declaraba. Incluso Tk se preguntaba si era una clase de maldición o algo parecido; puesto que de la única chica de quien se enamoró desde que tenía ocho años, era novia de su hermano, qué irónico era el mundo; enamorado de alguien mayor que él, de alguien quien jamás le puso atención, de alguien que amaba a su hermano. Con el tiempo Tk se decepcionó, sabía que aquella chica de ojos miel jamás lo vería más que como su cuñado y decidió apartarse poco a poco. Dejar de verla tan seguido, hasta dejar de hablar con su hermano si era necesario. Por poco tiempo logró olvidarla, pero cada vez que una chica le proponía salir, simplemente el recuerdo de la hermosa sonrisa de Mimi le inundaba el pensamiento y rechazaba automáticamente la invitación. Estaba desesperado, en realidad quería enamorarse, pero sólo se le venía a la mente un nombre. Hasta esa noche él creía que por lo menos tenía una sola amiga. Le había tomado mucho cariño a Kari, la ayudaba siempre con cualquier problema que tuviera, la escuchaba con mucha atención cada vez que hablaba y sabía que podía confiar en ella como ella en él, ella era la única persona que lo entendía. Y ella era la razón por la cual había decidió entrar a aquel bar que acababa de ver. Porque esa noche su amiga ya no lo veía como amigo, sino con otros ojos; con ojos que él nunca pensó que ella pudiera verlo. El la seguía queriendo igual, jamás iba a dejar de quererla pero era imposible saber si ella lo seguiría queriendo igual después de lo sucedido.

Abrió la congelada puerta y entró al ruidoso lugar. Había alrededor de veinte hombres, sin contar a aquellos que andaban desmayados de tanto licor ingerido, el color café cobrizo de las paredes denotaba descuido en el bar y la música pesada lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Iba a dar un paso para retroceder e irse de aquella cantina cuando notó que todos los hombres que se encontraban allí, eventualmente miraban hacia alguien. Aquel lugar era completamente lóbrego a excepción de aquella figura desolada de la barra, a la cual miraban todos los hombres. Tk decidió acercarse a ver a lo que parecía un ángel en medio de aquel infierno. No pudo creer lo que veía, la chica de quien siempre había estado enamorado se encontraba ahora frente a él; tan hermosa como la recordaba aunque ahora estuviera decaída. Sí, estaba seguro de que ella era; podía reconocer aquellos canelones castaños en cualquier parte del mundo, inclusive en un lugar tan deprimente como aquel.

-_jamás me ha gustado ver esos ojos miel tristes.- _Inmediatamente Mimi se levantó de la posición en que se encontraba y volteó a ver al chico que le decía aquellas palabras. Por un instante vio a Matt, pero esas facciones faciales eran distintas a las de Matt, eran menos toscas, más contorneadas; y esos ojos azules no eran los fríos de Matt sino todo lo contrario, eran un azul cielo, era una mirada tierna, profunda y serena la cual era imposible sostener. Estaba soñando, justamente quien menos quería que la viera en ese lugar, era quien ahora se encontraba parado frente a ella ¿por qué no fue el mismo Matt? ¿o mejor su madre? O el Papa, no importaba que medio mundo supiera que estaba allí; todos menos él.

-_Toma- _dijo el rubio ofreciéndole un pañuelo a la desconsolada chica.

-_Gracias-, _lo tomó y se secó las lágrimas negras de delineador que habían resbalado hasta su barbilla. –_Tanto tiempo sin verte- _mencionó tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

_-sí, diez meses y creo que éste no es el mejor lugar para un reencuentro, ¿no crees?- _Dijo Tk esbozando una sonrisa de lado tan sincera que le robó una a Mimi quien no había sonreído en mucho tiempo. -¿_Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?, yo acabo de entrar.-_

_-pues la verdad sí llevo tiempo; no me malinterpretes sólo he tomado un trago de whisky… y ya me arrepentí… soy una cobarde.-_

_-yo te creo valiente, entraste aquí sola, ¿o está Matt contigo? _Preguntó curioso Tk a lo que Mimi bajó la mirada, eso fue suficiente para responder aquella pregunta. El chico alzó la barbilla de la castaña; esos ojitos llorosos lo destrozaban, ¿por qué el idiota de su hermano dejaba a Mimi venir aquí? -¿_salgamos de aquí, te parece?- _La ojimiel aceptó y Tk le dio su abrigo azul que cubría más a la castaña que aquel saco verde que ella traía. Se dirigieron hacia la salida mientras los hombres de aquel lugar miraban con odio al rubio por llevarse al centro de atención del bar.

_-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? _

-_Por supuesto- _susurró Mimi levantando la vista a su acompañante que le sobrepasaba de altura; un ligero nerviosismo se había notado en su voz, la pregunta que le hacía sabía que tendría una respuesta vergonzosa.

_-¿Qué andabas haciendo en aquél lugar? Tú no sueles frecuentar esos lugares. _Dijo Tk algo tímido puesto que él tampoco debía de haber estado allí.

-_yo… supongo que quería olvidar- ¿y tú por qué estabas allí?_ Tk se sorprendió, no tenía una respuesta exacta para esa pregunta que segundos antes él había formulado.

-_la verdad es que no sé… creo que es la misma razón que la tuya; pero por ahora qué te parece si olvidamos de otra forma._

_-¿y cómo? _Le preguntó la castaña mientras caminaban por la ahora no tan densa nieve.

-_mmm fácil, ¿te gustaría ir a esquiar? Si bien lo recuerdo, es lo que más adoras de estas épocas. _La castaña sonrió, Tk era siempre muy atento con ella, le encantaba que él recordara ese tipo de cosas.

-_me encantaría. _

Tk la condujo al parque central que quedaba cerca. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche, no había tanta gente, absolutamente todo era más tranquilo a aquella hora. Pidió un par de patines rosas al dueño de aquel lugar y pidió un par para él; ambos se dirigieron a la pista de patinaje. Tk contempló entonces como aquella chica tornaba sus ojos cansados a unos espléndidos que parecían color oro al brillar por el reflejo del hielo en el que se encontraba de pie. Comenzaron a esquiar poco a poco, Tk parecía ido en aquella mujer que se encontraba a su lado, todavía se preguntaba qué quería olvidar aquella chica, por qué se encontraba sola esa noche; pero ahora estaba con él y aunque supiera que el corazón de la castaña le pertenecía a su hermano, prefirió, una vez más, pensar en ella antes que en él, más ahora que se encontraba triste, no dedicaría ese día a sus lamentos, sino a devolverle la sonrisa a quien tanto le sacó sonrisas a él, aunque después ella volviera a su mundo perfecto y lo dejara a él en el olvido y volviera a ser la misma chica hermosa e inalcanzable que él siempre contempló.

Por su parte Mimi no dejaba de ver el cielo esa noche, cerró los ojos un momento y siguió esquiando a la par de Tk, pronto esquió un poco más rápido y luego más rápido. Esquiar era como volar, sentir el viento en la cara, sentirse ligera, libre. Saltó mientras giraba, se sentía tan bien, siguió patinando mientras la gente de alrededor se le quedaba viendo, parecía una figura de porcelana perfecta dando vueltas mientras sus rizos se movían al compás del viento que la envolvía. Tk simplemente no le podía apartar la vista, extrañaba mucho a aquella chica, había contado el tiempo que había pasado sin verla y cada instante le hacía falta. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando vio a la chica perder el control y caerse en aquel hielo duro. Fue hacia ella rápidamente y en vez de ver a la chica lastimada la encontró riendo, sumamente feliz, Tk no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa y suspirar de alivio por el hecho de que se encontraba ella bien. Mimi vio a Tk a los ojos, corroboró una vez más que su mirada era insostenible por lo que bajo la suya y sonrió, definitivamente caerse intencionalmente si había sido buena idea, era realmente lindo saber que alguien se preocupaba por ella, que él se preocupaba por ella.

-_Tk…- _dijo la castaña volteándolo a ver de nuevo.

-_dime._

_-te extrañé. _Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo bien, su vida se había tornado más oscura desde que había perdido contacto con él. Desde que no lo veía, había comenzado a sentirse sola a pesar que Matt estuviera con ella. Le faltaba hablar con él, cuando ella le contaba hasta de lo más tonto y él la escuchaba, cuando tenía problemas con Matt, Tk le aconsejaba. Pareciese que Tk fuese el único hombre en el planeta que no la veía con ojos morbosos a diferencia de todos los demás, incluyendo a Matt.

-_yo también te extrañé. _Era suficiente para sonrojar aquellas mejillas blancas de la ojimiel.

-_crees que podamos ir a otro lado, hace mucho frío aquí. _Mimi prefería salir de la pista y tornarse invisible de nuevo puesto que los pocos hombres alrededor se le quedaban viendo; patinar con falda corta tal vez no fue la mejor idea a pesar de la licra que traía debajo. Tk, sin notar la reacción de los demás, aceptó la petición de Mimi y le brindó la mano para poder salir de aquel lugar, sabía a donde deberían dirigirse ahora.

-_Ven conmigo, te llevo a otro lugar menos frío.- _Dijo Tk mientras ambos regresaban los patines a su dueño. Regresaron por el carro de Tk que quedó estacionado frente al bar. Tk condujo alrededor de veinte minutos mientras la castaña miraba cómo el camino se tornaba menos poblado. Mientras viajaba con él, recordaba lo mucho que extrañaba salir. Estar con Matt era parecido a una cárcel, mientras él estuviera en casa, ella debía estar con él en todo momento, Matt la necesitaba, o por lo menos su presencia para sentir que seguía controlando algo, controlaba a la banda, a los fans, a su padre, y se sentía vacío si se encontraba solo, Mimi se había convertido en su "relleno".

Volteó a ver a Tk, recordó el primer día en que Matt y ella volvieron de Estados Unidos para ir de vacaciones a Odaiba. Se encontró entonces con Tk, aquel niño de doce años que era dulce y tierno y que, en el tiempo en que ella no estuvo, se había convertido en un joven mayor, hasta le pasaba de altura; sin embargo seguía conservando la mirada de ángel. Llevaba tres años de ser Novia de Matt cuando se perdió en aquella sonrisa que le saludaba. ¿Qué hacía?, era el hermano de Matt, era el pequeño Tk, porque ahora parecía idiota perdiéndose en su mirada. Aquél mes de vacaciones se extendió poco a poco, entre súplicas de Mimi para quedarse y entre conciertos que se le presentaban a Matt para ir a cantar en Odaiba. De pronto aquellas visitas ocasionales en que todos los niños elegidos se juntaban para pasear se convirtieron pronto en visitas frecuentes en donde cada vez se juntaban menos personas, recordó que una vez sólo estaban ellos dos, tenía a Tk para ella sola, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que moría por aquel joven rubio perfecto, sentía que estaba en el cielo mismo, todo era maravilloso a excepción de la culpa que sentía de ser novia de Matt, pero… ¿Qué diría? 'Matt perdóname pero me enamoré de tu hermano'. Cada vez que lo pensaba sonaba aún más estúpido: ella era mayor que él y además él la trataba sólo como una amiga, eso sin mencionar el hecho de que era hermano de su novio.

Volvió en sí para dejar de perderse viendo a Tk y recobrar su vista en el camino. Seguía siendo novia de Matt, seguía siendo mayor que Tk, él la seguía tratando como una amiga, y ella seguía enamorada de él. Las cosas continuaban igual. Pero no le importaba, ese día tenía por segunda vez a Tk sólo para ella y, aunque la viera como amiga, ese día, especialmente ese día; iba a aprovechar pasar hasta el último instante con él. Se merecía ser feliz, por lo menos esa noche. Parecía un sueño el ver a aquel ángel junto a ella. Mimi volteó a ver de nuevo a Tk mientras sonreía y agradecía que esa Navidad tuviese a la única persona con quien hubiese querido estar desde siempre.

-¿_cierras los ojos? _Preguntó Tk dulcemente apagando el carro y volteándola a ver. Inmediatamente la castaña se sonrojó y aceptó tímidamente cerrando los ojos. Escuchó la puerta del auto abrirse, se relajó pero a la vez se decepcionó, definitivamente la sorpresa no era un beso… hasta se sentía tonta con sólo haberlo pensado. Sintió que la puerta de su lado se abrió y que una mano la sostuvo, caminaron unos cuantos metros hasta que sintió una baranda frente a ella, se sujeto de aquella barra.

-_Ahora ábrelos. _Mimi le hizo caso a aquella tierna voz. Estaban en un mirador, y la ciudad de Odaiba se miraba pequeña, iluminada, blanca. Era una vista perfecta unas cuantas nubes tapaban la ciudad y desde aquel lugar podían observarse millones de estrellas más de las que pudo observar cuando estaba patinando.

-_Es hermoso- mencionó la castaña mirando hacia la ciudad._

-Sí, bellísimo.- le respondió Tk mientras observaba a Mimi.

Mimi respiró profundo mientras contemplaba la ciudad; era tan bellísima. Sentir que Tk se encontraba tan cerca de ella, en aquel silencio, hacía que su corazón palpitase a mil por segundo. Estaba segura que si permanecía más tiempo allí moriría de nervios o de taquicardia. Tragó en seco y extendió su mano para agarrar la de Tk que también se encontraba apoyada en la barra.

-_gracias Tk, por todo- _Le dijo Mimi esbozando una sonrisa.

-_Al contrario, yo te agradezco a ti. _Apretó la mano de Mimi mientras miraba esos ojos miel que ahora lo contemplaban. Sonrió al notar que por fin una mujer podía aguantar su mirada o por lo menos intentarlo.

Mimi maldijo para sus adentros al escuchar de pronto su celular, frunció el ceño lo cual provocó la risa de su acompañante, se disculpó avergonzada mientras contestaba aquella llamada indeseable.

-¿_dónde estás?-_

_-hola-_

_-¿dónde estás? _Dijo Matt recalcando cada palabra.

-_no te preocupes ya regresaba.-_

_-qué no me escuchaste.. ¿en dónde estás?-. _Se oía más enojado cada vez.

-_estoy en un taxi de camino a casa, ¿satisfecho.?_

_-te espero afuera. _Cortó la llamada inmediatamente y Mimi se quedó ida con el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Todo está bien Mimi?

-_yo… debo irme.- _Mencionó Mimi guardando su teléfono de nuevo y bajando la mirada, no quería ver cómo la expresión pasiva de Tk se tornaba en una de tristeza.

-_yo te llevo.-_

_-no. Dije que iría en taxi, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Debo regresar en taxi.- _Dijo mientras llamaba al taxi.

-si quieres yo lo llamo, seguro entenderá que yo te lleve.-

_-¡no! _Subió la voz Mimi ya molesta. Inmediatamente después se tapó la boca, en ningún momento quería gritarle a él _–lo siento-. _En realidad Tk no tenía la culpa, ella solita había hecho que Matt odiase a Tk. Matt odiaba cada vez que su hermano hacía sonreír a Mimi, cada vez que le llamaba, cada vez que ella iba llorando a casa de aquel chico. Matt odiaba con toda su alma a su hermano, cada vez que lo veía dirigirse a su novia sentía que perdía a Mimi… pero por orgullo jamás le dijo nada a Tk. Cuando dejó de verlo, dejó de ser cariñoso con Mimi, Matt ya se sentía seguro de que Mimi era suya, sólo suya.

_-no te preocupes, si no quieres está bien.-_

_-¿no me vas a preguntar por qué te dije no?-. _Se preguntó Mimi extrañada… Matt siempre quería explicaciones.

-_Estoy seguro que tú has de tener tus motivos, mientras sepas lo que haces, no sería correcto pedirte explicaciones por tus decisiones.- _¿cómo Tk podía decirle eso?, no sólo esos ojos la enamoraban, también su sonrisa, su porte de caballero, sus palabras. Estaba enamorada completamente de él y cada palabra que aquel joven le decía le dolía más a ella, sabía que Tk jamás la querría.

-_¿por qué eres tan perfecto?- _Dijo Mimi mientras se desquebrajaba su voz. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la parada de bus que quedaba a unos cuantos metros.

Tk cerró los ojos y agacho la vista, ¿a qué se refería con esas palabras?, sonaba molesta, eso no era nada positivo. Aquella noche que parecía perfecta se había tornado oscura. Maldijo a Matt por arrancarle a Mimi, y ni siquiera la apreciaba la mitad de lo que él amaba a esa castaña. Se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a la par. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras el taxi venía.

Era un silencio devastador, Mimi seguía enojada con ella misma por no decirle la verdad a Tk, porque ella sola se había metido en eso, porque ella construyó su mundo perfecto en un pedacito de infierno. Vio aquel auto asomarse. Ese auto significaba el fin de aquella velada que había terminado deprimente. Su cuento de fantasía había desaparecido. Volteó la mirada a Tk por primera vez desde que se sentó, él la vio y le brindó una sonrisa dulce, lo que provocó que una lágrima saliera de aquellos ojos claros. El auto se estacionó frente a ella; Mimi se levantó y abrió la portezuela de aquel taxi. Volteó a ver a aquel rubio que se encontraba observándola.

-_Tk… yo… lo siento, mencionó Mimi devolviéndole la chaqueta azul._

_-te puedo preguntar algo- _Dijo Tk con un dejé de tristeza

-_dime_

_-¿Eres feliz con Matt? _La ojimiel le desvió la mirada inmediatamente mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas que brotaban sin poder detenerlas. Se subió rápido al taxi e intentó articular algunas palabras para dar la dirección, el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar. Tk sólo vio el auto partir, somató la banca con su puño, se puso su chaqueta y subió a su auto. No era la Navidad perfecta después de todo.

.-.

No era necesario tocar la puerta; tal como se lo dijo por teléfono, se encontraba esperándola en la puerta. Entró sin siquiera saludarlo. Él cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina.

_-hace media hora que te espero, muero de hambre.-_

_-¿y no se te ocurrió buscar en la refri? Te dejé la cena allí.- _Respondió Mimi mientras se dirigía a su cuarto para desmaquillarse.

-¿_Y no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue?- _Le gritó Matt desde la cocina.

-_Tú no me lo preguntas, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo?-_

_-¿¡Dijiste algo! -_

_-¡Cómo te fue! - _Respondió Mimi exhausta de lo mismo. Matt, se asomó al cuarto para hablarle frente a frente, sabía que a Mimi no le gustaba que él gritara, ya le había gritado por teléfono, debía comportarse por lo menos bien el resto de la noche si quería acostarse con ella.

_-Perfecto, nunca pensé que en el mero día de Navidad fuese a haber tanta gente, pero hay fans que dejan a su familia con tal de verme.-_

-_me alegra que te adoren.-_

_-¿adorarme? Más bien me aman.-_

_-seguro.-_

_-Tómate un café, te ves pálida.- _Mimi volteó hacia su gran espejo, no estaba pálida, estaba triste. Hace mucho que no había sido feliz, y Matt le volvió a quitar aquella oportunidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí? Se supone que la respuesta sería: 'porque tengo novio y lo amo'. Era la respuesta más ilógica en esos momentos. Observó a través del espejo sus facciones con atención, observó sus ojos apuntó de llorar y recordó las primeras palabras que la salvaron aquella noche de ese sucio bar. Cerró sus ojos y volteó a ver a Matt.

-_Matt…-_

_-sí, te traigo el café.-_

_-no… sólo quería preguntarte… ¿de qué color son mis ojos?- _Matt pareció confuso ante aquella pregunta, no podía recordarlo, hace mucho que no se detenía a verla, después de varios segundos no logró recordar en lo absoluto.

_-¿por qué me preguntas esas cosas Mimi?, son cafés y son lindos. Me voy a duchar. _Dijo Matt cambiando de tema y yéndose al baño.

-_Matt…-_

_-¿sí?-_

-_de ese color no son mis ojos- _le dijo la castaña sonriéndole. Matt le devolvió las sonrisa algo confuso y se dirigió al baño, por un momento pensó que aquella chica pudo haber tomado algo con alcohol, pero de pronto esa suposición le pareció completamente estúpida, era Mimi, la niña buena, se rio de sus pensamientos y giró la llave para empezar a ducharse. Por su parte Mimi agarró las llaves de su auto y salió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.-.

Aquella casa perfectamente adornada se sentía tan vacía, tan solitaria. Recordó que aquella noche Kari y él habían decidido pasarla juntos puesto que los papás de Kari se irían de viaje y Tai la pasaba con Sora en esa noche. Tk no tuvo ningún problema en avisarle a su madre que no llegaría a visitarla aquel año; los dos lo tenían todo planeado. Pero después de esa tarde, había perdido rastro de Kari, sólo la recordaba llorando y yéndose de su casa. Después de varios intentos para llamarla había decidió ir a aquel bar. Ahora que regresaba de nuevo a su casa volvía a recordar todos los sucesos pasados; pero ahora no estaba triste por Kari. Estaba triste, y a la vez molesto con Mimi. Si se comportó tan tierna con él, y era tan infeliz con Matt, ¿por qué demonios se encontraba con él ahora? Sin embargo estaba furioso consigo mismo, cómo la había dejado ir sólo así, sin decirle que la amaba, sin decirle que ella lo era todo para él, sin decirle que aunque ella no lo amase, siempre confiaría en él, siempre estaría allí para ella y siempre la protegería. Pero en cambio, le había hecho esa maldita pregunta que la había herido y de la cual él conocía perfectamente la respuesta. Más estúpido no podía ser se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Decidió levantarse del sofá para irse a cambiar, pero al levantarse sintió algo pesado en sus bolsillos. Metió su mano en la chaqueta y descubrió que el celular de Mimi se había quedado allí. Vio aquel aparato rosa y esbozó una sonrisa, era una excusa perfecta para ir con ella, para verla aunque sea una vez más antes de apartarse de nuevo de su camino.

Fue rápidamente hacia su puerta, pero cuando la abrió se detuvo en seco para ver a la ojimiel parada frente a él a punto de tocar el timbre.

-_mi celular _dijo la castaña ruborizada al ver el aparato en la mano de Tk.

-_iba hacia tu casa para devolvértelo. ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-vine a responderte. No, no soy feliz.- _La castaña bajó la mirada. –_todo este tiempo que le dediqué a Matt fue un completo error, le entregué una porción de mi vida que jamás recuperaré.- _ Tk volvió a sostener su barbilla, como lo había hecho antes aquella noche.

-_yo sí soy feliz.- _La castaña levantó la mirada extrañada

-¿_por qué?-_

_-Porque pasé la noche con la persona más maravillosa, inteligente y hermosa de este mundo. Con la mujer de quien siempre estuve enamorado y que está ahora parada, frente a mi puerta-. _Mimi pestañeó varias veces, no lo podía creer, eso definitivamente era un milagro de Navidad. Se puso de puntillas y rodeó a Tk con sus brazos; volvieron a correr lágrimas pero esta vez eran de felicidad, eran igual de incontenibles pero ahora no quería retenerlas. Tk le devolvió el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura, después de tanto tiempo por fin era correspondido, por fin aquella dulce mujer que parecía tan inalcanzable estaba ahora con él, adoraba incluso las lágrimas que aquella chica derramaba en ese momento. Vio hacia arriba y le pareció gracioso ver aquel muérdago colgado en lo alto de la puerta, era realmente innecesario. Mimi deslizó sus manos hacia la barbilla de Tk, aquellos ojos azulados la miraban con ternura, con amor, se sentía como la única mujer en ese mundo, en su mundo. Cerró los ojos y antes que ella pudiera acercarse a él para besarlo, Tk ya había puesto sus labios junto a los de ella. Aquellos labios que por tanto tiempo quiso besar ahora los tenía aprisionados contra los suyos. La ojimiel besaba tan bien con aquellos labios finos, ella misma se intentaba controlar para no desgarrarle los labios a Tk, lo mordía suavemente, hacía tanto que no besaba así, o mejor dicho que no besaba. El ojiazul no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo alguno para profundizar el beso puesto que apenas abrió la boca, la castaña rozó su lengua contra la de Tk produciendo que aprisionase la cintura de ella contra sí. Ese momento no podía ser más que perfecto, Mimi se sostuvo de los hombros de Tk y rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas mientras Tk cerraba la puerta de la casa y la conducía hacia su cuarto. Por primera vez ambos pensaron que su vida ahora estaba completa, ahora era feliz, ahora era perfecta. Estaban con la persona de quien se habían enamorado hace ya mucho tiempo. Era un nuevo comienzo, como siempre tuvo que haber sido. Por primera vez no estaban solos, ahora se tenían el uno al otro, ése era el regalo perfecto de Navidad.

**¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, malo… algo que quieren que se corrija, que haya continuación con lemmon, cualquier cosa xD para eso esta el review. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y en serio muchísimas gracias por leer **


End file.
